Code Alagaesia: the Remake
by The Lyoko Warrior Of Justice
Summary: After the defeat of Xana, the Lyoko warriors are ready to shutdown the supercomputer for good, but then the Lyoko sphere copy super-scan picks up a Lyoko copy and sounds the alert to Jeremy's laptop, Jeremy and the gang are so concerned they immediately run to the factory and the Lyoko warriors are ready to start a mission to destroy the sphere at all costs, REMAKE, SAME AUTHOR!
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING of Code Lyoko or The Inheritance Cycle those rights belong to Moonscoop and Christopher Paolini, all I own is most of the plot and my OC's.**

_**AU** I am back with this new/old chapter, it is chapter 1 of Code Alagaesia but it is very different, i will probably post a new chapter next month if not sooner. Thank you to all my patient readers, This chapter goes out to Ever Changing Dream for all the help __when this story was in its beginning stages_, this chapter also goes out to all the readers who have read this, waited, for almost a year, reviewed, and followed me waiting for a new chapter that seemed to never be comming. But enough with the thank you's, here it is! I hope you like it as much as you liked it at first. Lastly as always, please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Scanner, Ulrich; Scanner, Odd; Scanner, William," says Jeremy, starting the virtualization process. "Transfer, Ulrich; Transfer, Odd; Transfer, William," Jeremy says into his blue-tooth headset, Transforming there molecules to Virtual code and transferring them to the Super-Computer. "Virtualization," he said completing the final phase. "Your turn ladies," he says to Aelita and Yumi.

"Ready, Jeremy," says Aelita, Stepping into her scanner. "Ready," says Yumi, also stepping into her scanner.

"Scanner, Aelita; Scanner, Yumi," said Jeremy, "Transfer, Aelita; Transfer, Yumi; Virtualization," finished Jeremy.

"Ok, we're all in the Arena. Let's head to the elevator," says Yumi.

"When the hallway opens, take it to the third corridor on your left. That should take you to the elevator room," says Jeremy.

"Thanks Jeremy," She answers, as the group takes off running to the elevator room."

The elevator takes the group to the docking station and Jeremy says, "Get on your teleportation pads please."

"Energize," Jeremy says to teleport them into the Skidbladnir.

With everyone in the Skid, Aelita asks, "Ok, everyone ready for lift off?"

"Ready," Says Yumi.

"I'm ready," says Odd.

Ulrich says, "Let's go."

Jeremy checks the status of the Skid and says, "All systems are go, release docking mechanism when ready, you are clear to activate the vertical thrusters."

Aelita responds by releasing the docking locks and activating the vertical thrusters. When the Skid is hovering outside the Sector 5 over the Digital Sea of Lyoko and they are hovering over the digital sea, Aelita initiates the dive sequence. As they drop into the Network, Aelita extends the Skid's horizontal stabilizers.

Then Jeremy says, "Head to the nearest Hub." So Jeremy sends them the coordinates of the Hub and Aelita sets their destination in the Skid's Navigation computer.

When they arrive at the Hub, it powers up by filling with a swirling, pinkish, light and Aelita positions the Skid over the swirling Hub. A few seconds later the Skid flies out of the Hub at the designated coordinates, then Aelita reverses the thrusters and activates the retro-brakes.

She then exclaims, "I can see the Copy and it's huge! This is incredible; it's even bigger than Lyoko. Xana must have copied Lyoko's sectors multiple times."

Jeremy tells her, "I don't know but let's check it out."

Aelita types in the key code as the energy beam appears between the Skid and the gate.

As the energy beam disappears and nothing happens she tells Jeremy, "That's queer, the key didn't work. I'll try it again just to be sure."

Just before she can try the key again, Jeremy stops her, "Wait, Xana must have changed his security codes. Anyway, it shouldn't be too hard to crack."

Aelita tells him, "Give it a try. We'll wait for you to crack this new code."

"Just give me just a second more," says Jeremy.

As he sends the code to Aelita he says, "I've got it! You can use the new pass code now."

"I'm using the code." Aelita responds as she starts to punch in the code. When the gate is open she maneuvers the Skid past the open gate into the new world, "It worked and the gate is opening! Let's find out what is inside."

Jeremy says, "I'll run a super-scan for the nearest Tower so we can dock."

As the super-scan finishes Jeremy exclaims sounding very surprised, "Wait, how can that be? The Super-scan must be bugged up because it shows no Towers exist in this Lyoko copy, Aelita, give me another second. I need to check the super-scan for bugs." finishes Jeremy.

As Jeremy finishes checking and rechecking the super-scan's program and the programs that surround it he finds that there are no bugs in anything in the super-scan or anything related to the super-scan. Jeremy finally tells Aelita "There aren't any Towers in this entire world because there are no bugs in the super-scan." "Aelita what Sector or Sectors are in this copy?" Jeremy asks.

"None of the ones we are used to on Lyoko." Aelita answers with dread in her voice, she asks, "How are we going to get back to Lyoko or earth, as we are stuck in a completely different virtual world that has apparently manifested people and animals. The sensors indicate that there are billions of life-signs all over the planet. They also tell me that we are hovering over a small lake in a clearing which is surrounded my nothing but trees for miles in every direction!" Aelita says as she starts to get worried.

Aelita says with a little more resolve, "I think that I understand what that lake is now. That lake must be the equivalent of the Digital Sea on Lyoko, and I'm guessing that we just came crashing out of that lake scaring the local wild life from their habitat."

Jeremy asks, "What is happening now? The sensor readings that I am receiving from the Skid are just errors and equations that don't even make any mathematical sense."

THUD! The Skid is buffeted by a sudden strong wind and the Skid severely rocks from side to side. Aelita barely manages to rebalance the Skid when a second blast of wind buffets the Skid.

THUD! Once again Aelita is able to right the skid again, but just in time for a third blast.

THUD! On this blast of wind, a blue Dragon comes into view from above the Skid for the warriors in the Skid and Nav-Pods. As the dragon descends further the warriors can see a young man, who has a striking resemblance to Franz Hopper, is sitting in a saddle on the dragon's shoulders, the only difference between Franz Hopper and the young man riding the dragon is the young man's ears, which are pointy at their tips. Unlike the man in front of them Franz Hopper's ears have the normal rounded tips.

"Uh, Jeremy, a huge, blue Dragon just descended from above us and what's more unbelievable is there is a guy who looks almost exactly like Franz Hopper sitting on a saddle at the base of its neck. What do we do they are just hovering in front of us now?" Aelita asks, frightened by the strange yet familiar man sitting atop the dragon.

Panicked Aelita asks, "Do we charge weapons?"

* * *

**AU: Well that was much longer than before, once again I hope you liked it, I want to know what you think. I plan on working really hard to get a new chapter 2 to you guys in about a month or less. I will start my new story in about a month it will be called Code Alagaesia: The Beginnings: Before Alagaesia, Before Alagaesia for short. Warning: (not a real warning) Before Alagaesia's chapters will be a bit longer, but not too much longer, than Code Alagaesia's , I will post a Prolouge, then a month after that, I will post chapter 1 most likely, there might be a month between chapter 1 and 2 of Before Alagaesia, it DOES NOT mean I am giving up on it neither does it mean I am not writing more, which I am! P****lease PM me with any questions, comments, concerns, or anything else related to either story, (maybe even something not related to the stories.)_ Please vote on my polls on my profile page so I know if you like this, want more, or if you want the prequel to this story._**

**Have a good one, **

**The LWJ!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the usual disclaimer:** I own nothing** of **Code Lyoko** or **The Inheritance Cycle** those **rights belong** to **Moonscoop** and **Christopher Paolini**, but the **PLOT** is mine.

**LWJ's Notes** I_ apologize that this chapter is not shorter than before. Please don't hate it. I worked hard on making this chapter flow right, Please Read and Review, thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"No", yells Jeremy, "Don't fire as they must be as startled as we are by their presence. They might be hostile, but they might not, and if they are not, they might be a useful as an ally. If we blast them now we will never know, and they could help us by being our guide to this world. We can't talk to them without exiting the Skid, and we can't exit the Skid without a Tower because we don't have enough power to teleport out without one. So, we can't know if they are hostile or not. Also if you guys get devirtualized here without a Tower to transmit your Digital Code back to the Lyoko Towers, you will be stuck in eternal limbo just like if you were thrown into the Digital Sea on Lyoko.

"Is the situation really that bad?" Aelita asks. "Not necessarily." Jeremy responds. "How?" she asks, sounding very confused.

"It's not that bad because I just had a crazy idea; maybe we can create a Tower," Jeremy responds, only adding to her confusion.

Shocked, Aelita asks, "What did you say?"

"Maybe we can make a Tower," says Jeremy forced to repeat himself, and then he adds, "If I activate all of the Towers on Lyoko, I might have enough power to create one Tower in this new world. I could do this without any danger because Xana has been destroyed. So let's give it a try."

Still shocked, Aelita asks, "You can do that?"

Before Jeremy could answer Aelita stops him by saying, "Un, Jeremy, The man on the dragon just somehow contacted us, with his mind, so we can hear what he is thinking to us.

"Try to communicate with him. Tell him we mean them no harm. Tell him we don't know anything about this place and we just got here, do it quickly!" says Jeremy.

"The boy keeps saying something in my mind", Aelita told Jeremy. "He is saying I am a friend." she adds.

"Ask the man who he is and where we are. Try to explain to him that we are from Lyoko, what Lyoko is and how we got here", says Jeremy, he then adds, "Please explain to him who I am and that I am about to create the Tower next to the lake, tell him not to be startled. I am going to start the program I just cooked up to create a Tower, but first let me copy the program to my 16 Terabyte flash drive in case we need to make anther Tower."

"He says that his name is Eragon. He says that the dragon's name is Saphira. He just told me this land is called Alagaesia." says Aelita.

"I'm pretty sure he understands what I told him. Now, you can activate the Towers and run the program. Just remember to use our signal to set the new Tower's location", says Aelita.

"Ok thanks, I would have forgotten to do that." says Jeremy.

"I'm activating all of the Towers now." says Jeremy.

"I'm running the program", says Jeremy.

* * *

**_LWJ's Notes-_ Yes that was shorter than before that is only because i did not feel it flowing quite right. Other chapters will be longer than before. So don't you worry. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Thanks, the LWJ.**


End file.
